


The Unmentionable Wedding Night

by Silvandar



Series: Multi Fandom Drabbles and One-shots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Smut, Don't Read This, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loving Marriage, M/M, Masturbation, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soulmate AU, Soulmate!Yuri, Wedding Night, eldritch au, eldritch horror porn, eldritch!otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: O'tabekkurrh and Yuri have had the wedding, now they get to consummate the marriage...





	The Unmentionable Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the unmentionable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756024) by [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts). 



> OK. I don't even know any more. I just really wanted to write this... it's been in my brain. 
> 
> I blame my co-creator for the inspiration. Do go and read ["The Unmentionable"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756024)

Blood red light from the realm's three suns floods the marital chamber, as Yuri and O'tabekkurrh make their way inside. Grinning through his mouth parts, the servant bows deeply and pulls the door shut, sealing it in the ancient tradition. When the seal breaks, their marriage will have been consummated and the word will spread throughout the court that they are finally one, finally rejoined. The celebration on their behalf will continue throughout the night.

His new husband has made some effort to ensure things go without a hitch. To begin with, he has modified his size considerably, standing only an inch or so taller than Yuri. The marriage chamber has been prepared in accordance with human comforts; a plush looking bed, silk sheets, and a number of aphrodisiacs designed to help Yuri relax. The blonde knows he will not need them. His body has been humming, longing for the touch of his husband for hours.

When they made love on Earth, O'tabekkurrh had been clad in his human disguise, and their passion was familiar to the blonde. His soul had been waiting for the other, but his body had not, and he was experienced. Taking Otabek had been smooth, and as wonderful as human sex could possibly be, their pleasure and delight in each other genuine despite the falseness of his lover's anatomy. Now, in their home realm, he would get to experience the true form of his husband for the first time. Turning to the nervous god, Yuri puts his head to the side.

“So how does this... you know, work? Physically, I mean?”

A ripple of iridescence passed across O'tabekkurrh's face, something that Yuri has already learned to interpret as a furious blush.

“That depends on you, my love... do you wish to chance conception? If so...”

“You mean, do I want to wear a condom?”

“Ah... not quite. Simply that if you did not want to risk my becoming impregnated, then we would simply avoid the fullness of the act.”

Yuri slips his arms around the thick muscle of his husband's neck. “We already know at least one kid is in our future, right?”

“That is so” O'tabekkurrh doesn't fight the urge to wrap the blonde in his tentacles. The tone of the conversation is making his body twitch and shiver, almost as much as the closeness of his soulmate. All three of his hearts are hammering, nerves and desire creating a staccato beat.

“I want you” Yuri murmurs into his left ear slit, and two of his eyes close in bliss. “I want _all_ of you...”

“Please be gentle with me” O'tabekkurrh whispers, “I have never done this before.”

The blonde places a sweet kiss behind his ear slit, murmuring reassurances as hands and tentacles begin to remove their clothes and they make their way to the bed. In moments, O'tabekkurrh is lying on his back, wings folded carefully, the human straddling him as the last bits of their marital clothes are removed and dropped to the floor. Taking a moment to appraise the eldritch god underneath him, Yuri runs his eyes over his husband.

Now he is unclothed, Yuri understands a little more how things might work between them and he smiles, running his fingers along the trunk of O'tabekkurrh's torso and down to the splay of his dorsal tentacles. Tightly coiled near the top of his abdominal ridge, usually hidden by his garments, two genital tendrils throb and pulse. Already engorged and leaking viscous fluid, his arousal is obvious. Yuri's hands itch to touch him.

“Can I?”

The god moans, nodding as even more of his eyes close and his flush deepens. His shoulder tentacles wrap around Yuri's arms and waist, leaving lines of sucker marks across his crystalline skin. The sensation makes him shiver and he presses his lips to his lover's mouth, twining his tongue into the mass of facial tendrils with a soft gasp of pleasure.

Yuri reaches between them, fingers seeking the hot, slippery coils. His husband bucks into his hands as he touches them, and he grins into their kiss. The noises coming from O'tabekkurrh are a pornographic soundtrack to his ears, the layers of high, calamitous shrieking coming in heavy pants and gasps. In moments the tendrils are extending, wrapping around Yuri's fingers and trailing over his arms. He wants to feel them inside him.

Rapidly losing control of his movements, O'tabekkurrh floats on sensation as Yuri explores his body. Never in his three centuries of existence has he felt like this. Of course, as an adolescent, he experimented with rubbing himself against his dorsal tentacles, he even tried using his pincers on his tendrils once, despite the rumours that it could send you blind. The pleasure from that self experimentation fades into insignificance at the touch of his husbands fingers.

Gasping his lover's name, he props himself up and gazes along the length of his body. Yuri has shimmied down and now he looks up, meeting the myriad eyes as he waits for permission. As O'tabekkurrh nods, his pink tongue sneaks out and laps at the tip of the thickest tendril, tasting the fluids gathering at the tip. With a groan loud enough to make the walls shudder, O'tabekkurrh falls back onto the bed and closes almost all of his eyes, trunk throbbing as heat coils beneath his skin. Casting a look to the assorted aphrodisiacs, he wonders what Yuri will need to make his own body ready.

“I... ahhhh.... Yuri, I cannot hold back... soon I will open for you... please...”

“I don't know what that means” Yuri says, moving back up his lover's torso and finding his lips again. His tongue is coated with O'tabekkurrh's own fluids, and the taste causes his mouth tendrils to moisten and shake. The God can feel his husband now, hard and aching as he presses against him, and his worries slip away.

“You... this is making you aroused?”

“Of course it is... why wouldn't it?” O'tabekkurrh blushes and looks away, only for Yuri to touch his face and make him meet his eyes. “Don't _you_ like touching _me_?”

“Yes!” And he does... the silky feel of his husbands' skin, the taste of his single mouth tendril... tongue, it's called a tongue when it's a human... the feel of his erection against O'tabekkurrh's trunk... “you're beautiful... perfect... I want to taste every part of you!”

“Next time” Yuri grins, and his eyes flash as he resumes his position straddling O'tabekkurrh's trunk. “This time, I want to focus on you.” As he speaks he runs his hands back over the twitching genital tendrils and with a desperate groan, O'tabekkurrh feels the heat inside him uncoil all at once as he enters the final phase of his mating cycle.

The flesh between his genital tendrils is softer than elsewhere on his body, and now as Yuri watches his lover writhe beneath his hands, that flesh opens like a flower, revealing a slick, pinkish valley. Gasping as the scent of it rolls over him, Yuri bows his head and eases his tongue inside, moaning at the taste. It reminds him of fresh roasted meat, delicious enough to make his mouth water as he licks and nuzzles deeper. The effect of the touches on his husband is electric and immediate, and Yuri grins with delight at the reaction.

Crying out as he feels the soft probing, O'tabekkurrh clamps dorsal tendrils around his lover's back, fighting the urge to press his opening against Yuri's sinful mouth. He knows about this, of course, this final act of unveiling, but he has never experienced it before, never been this turned on. He tells Yuri this over and over as his body is pleasured, moaning and howling until the windows of the marital room vibrate to a dangerous level. Reluctantly he pulls Yuri back up his body, knowing that he has to stop him before things go too far and he embarrasses himself by releasing too soon.

“Beka...” the whisper is soft as tongue meets mouth tendrils, and O'tabekkurrh can taste his different flavours on his lover's breath. “I... can I go inside you?”

“Yes... oh please, please... please Yuri... I want to feel you!”

The human takes a deep breath before pushing himself deep into the heat of his lover. O'tabekkurrh's walls are slick and tight around him, and they both cry out as their bodies join. The hammering of their hearts changes, all four organs coming into sync. Burying his head into O'tabekkurrh's trunk, the blonde starts a slow, deep thrust that makes his husband mewl into his hair.

“Slow down... I want to take you too...”

Yuri cries out in surprise as a genital tendril slips between his legs and presses against his entrance, stilling his hips so his lover can penetrate him. The tip is slick with the god's natural juices, and it deliberately shrinks down as it pushes inside him to avoid causing any pain. Blindly, Yuri seeks O'tabekkurrh's lips again as he feels his lover slowly work him open, the continued pulse around his own cock keeping him hard and aching.

One tendril is joined by a second as Yuri begins to thrust again, pressing deeper inside the blonde until the tip finds a spot that makes him arch up and gasp. In moments, O'tabekkurrh is rubbing against his prostate in tiny cicles while his other tendril thickens and thrusts inside him, filling him over and over just as he fills his lover's heated opening. Their moans echo in the small room, the scent of their musk soaking into their skin and Yuri's hair. They both know they cannot last much longer this first time, but they strive to give as much pleasure as they can to the other before it washes over them and carries them both away.

Undone by the pleasure inside and out, Yuri comes first, his hips jerking hard as he spasms with orgasm. Collapsing against O'tabekkurrh's trunk, he groans and whispers his lover's secret name as the tendrils buried deep inside him begin to stutter in their rhythm.

“That's it... come for me, Beka...”

The sultry words are too much and O'tabekkurrh howls as he hits his first climax, releasing his spores deep into his husbands' body. Yuri gasps as the heat of them fills him, little sparks flying through his bowels and his groin as they settle onto his insides. The rush reminds him of the first time he got a sugar high, and he grins as he watches his lover's face. When his second climax hits, the god arches off the bed, the thicker tendril pouring his liquids over the spores and activating them. Yuri cries out as the combination inside him does its work, flooding his body with the heat of a thousand suns. In moments he is coming again and again, pleasure centres in overdrive from the power of his lover's release. Through it all, O'tabekkurrh cradles him in his shoulder tentacles, pressing kisses against his hair and lips as they gasp and shudder.

Returning to awareness, Yuri looks at his husband in wonder, watching as O'tabekkurrh lays him on his side and drags the sheets over them with a free appendage. The heat inside him is slow to fade, and he snuggles into the mass of tentacles with a purr.

“You're amazing.”

Smiling, the Eldritch God kisses his husband and curls up around him, some of his eyes closing as he prepares to sleep. “No... you are the amazing one. I've never... I've never released like that in my life.”

“Never?”

“No. Only spores... I didn't even know I _could_ make fluids. You... you just made me so hot...”

Blushing, Yuri tucks his head under O'tabekkurrh's chin and strokes a pincer tenderly, noting that until now they've been carefully tucked away. He sighs as his lover wraps them both in his wings, the heat from their bodies making him drowsy.

“When you... opened for me...”

“Ahhh... I've never done that before either” his lover murmurs, and Yuri laughs, pleased despite himself.

“You tasted incredible.”

“Stop it... you're embarrassing me...”

I _loved_ it... I loved doing it to you... and you loved it too.”

Shrugging, O'tabekkurrh tightens his grip on his husband and blushes even more. “What can I say... I suppose it must be a kink.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Links to my online accounts"](https://linktr.ee/artofbeccaj)  
> Some of my other fics you might enjoy:  
> ["Bought by Love", my Otayuri Mafia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233995)  
> [Canon based Kink!Otayuri fans click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144475)  
> [ NaNoWriMo 2018 submission: Vampire/Nephilim OtaYuri AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486037)  
> [Canon Seung-gil x female OC (Yuri On Ice) fic for fans of romantic cis hetero slow burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400234)  
> 


End file.
